


Two Becomes Three

by afteriwake



Series: Our Hearts Are One [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bathtubs, Blood Drinking, Bubble Bath, Canon Rewrite, Curious Sherlock Holmes, Developing Relationship, Episode AU: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Established Irene Adler/Molly Hooper, Helpful Sherlock, Hiding in Plain Sight, Irene Adler Loves Molly Hooper, Irene Adler Saves Sherlock Holmes, Irene Adler/Molly Hooper Kissing, Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes Kissing, Irene is a Fae Vampire, Magic User Irene Adler, Magic-Users, Molly Hooper Loves Irene Adler, Molly Hooper Loves Sherlock Holmes, Molly is a Fae Vampire, Multi, POV Irene Adler, Pacts, Pre-Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Sealed With A kiss, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, sherlock is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Having been alive for millennia, the fae vampire now known as Irene Adler is madly in love with her wife, another fae vampire known as Molly Hooper. And for the first time in an age, both of them are fascinated by the same human: Sherlock Holmes. So Irene decides to indulge her wife and give her Sherlock...but Sherlock has a few ideas of his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EquusGirl0621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/gifts).



> So **EquusGirl0621** wanted me to write vampire!Mollrenelock, and I had this idea of Molly and Irene being a sort of fae/vampire hybrid hunted nearly to extinction and then decided to do both a long intro story and then continue it as a series. So here's the first story!

It had been a very long day. Or rather, a long night. Most nights were long because that was when her kind felt most alive.

Her kind. What was her kind, exactly?

These days, she was never sure.

A vampire, surely, at least by modern standards. She did need blood to survive, though it didn’t necessarily need to be human. Human was just...better. And a fae, partially. Fae-cursed was better. She used glamours and other things particular to the fae, as did her lover, but they were not fully fae. Not fully vampire either. Her kind had been hunted near to extinction long ago. Margery had been lucky to escape with her; they had been bonded through ceremony and blood sharing long ago. And she, Irenka, had been royalty, so it had been a celebration that ad lasted for some time.

Oh, how times had changed…

She went by Irene now. Irene Adler. And her lover went by Molly Hooper. They hid in plain sight, among the living, moving when things became too noticeable or their glamours tended to fade, living in opulence.

Though...living apart. Her wife couldn’t stay with her and it rankled. But their nights...their nights were theirs, at one home or another, and for the moment, she was content.

Somewhat.

She ran her fingers over the picture of the newest London celebrity, who she had heard of for a time now through Molly, and imagined the curls under the ridiculous hat where real, infusing a little magic into it to feel the softness. Sherlock Holmes was not soft, not in the least, but his curls were, at least through magic. Whether they truly were, she would like to learn.

As would her wife.

It was rather rare that both of them fell in lust with the same human, as their tastes were vastly different, but it had happened on occasion, the last time being Queen Victoria herself. Their relationship had never gone further than a fond friendship among the three of them, but it had allowed for the wealth they shared now. And honestly, there were times Irene missed her past lovers and friends, as many as there had been in the millennia they’d been alive, but none so much as Vicki.

She knew Molly withheld showing many feelings for Sherlock because she didn’t want to miss him when he was dead and gone, but there was interest there. She could see it in her wife’s face. And there was interest on her part, though slightly more detached. Molly loved with her full heart; that was why she had used her powers to help solve murders and the like by coaxing the dead to tell her their secrets. She, however, withheld her heart to an extent from everyone except Molly, and that made her a very competent dominatrix. The ability to dominate and seduce without love but still have tenderness of some sort towards her clients was a boon. Her aftercare sessions sometimes eclipsed the act of domination itself.

But with Molly, she was, however her wife wanted her to be. Dominant, submissive, but never cruel. Never with Molly. And as the brush moved away from her hair and Molly pressed her lips to the top of her head before they caught a bit of a nap together before Molly had to go to her post, she knew what she could do:

Give her Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

She knew Sherlock’s weakness was his cases; as Molly had said, he damn near had tunnel vision when he was on a case. So, in order to snare one Sherlock Holmes, she would need to give him a case. But his cases were not typical sorts of things that could be routinely solved by Scotland Yard; no, it had to be something...extravagant. Something that only Sherlock could take care of.

She had built up a reputation of collecting things from some of her clients. The wild rumour had been that it was secrets, but rather it was mementos. Some of her clients could be quite naughty in other aspects, and she used these mementos and magic to curb their more vile and violent tendencies. It was a means of keeping the world a bit safer in her own way. Molly never worried about her wife's clientele; Irene could very well take care of herself and Molly knew it.

But there was a young woman who she knew had a connection to the royal family that she had no memento for. The young woman was discovering herself, her tastes. Irene was a patient teacher, and had circumstances been different she may have taken the young woman under her wing as she had for Kate, a human to train in the sexual arts of dominance and submission in a safe environment. Molly knew that beyond friendship her wife had no feelings towards her assistant, just as Irene knew Molly had similar relationships with various men and women in Scotland Yard.

It did well to help keep their secrets.

And it was Kate who suggested photographs. Kate was not privy to all her secrets, certainly not the fact she wasn’t human, but she was privy to the type of mementos she kept. The photographs would give something concrete for Sherlock to find and the fact that her client was a royal and Sherlock had ties to the government would most likely bring him into her orbit. Kate was rewarded with an enthusiastic kiss to the forehead and the opportunity to watch the photo session, as Kate had a voyeuristic streak.

Once the photographs were taken, it was all a matter of letting the right ears hear she had then and then waiting. And waiting for a surprise for her dearest wife meant Irene would have all the patience in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

His ruse as a priest was laughable. Not that she had any problems with the clergy, though many had problems with the guise she put on for the world. A woman whose world revolved around sex and the sensuality of life made good fodder for the pulpit and ensured an audience. Everyone loved to speak against sex, but where was the fun in living the life of a prude?

“So what, exactly, are you going to do with him?” Molly asked on the phone. She almost sounded worried, but that was probably because John was around. If it had been just the three of them things would have been considerably different.

“Tease him,” she said. “Do you mind if he sees me naked first?”

“First?” Molly asked, this time her tone playfully teasing. “Hmm. I’d rather be there right now than here.”

“All in due time, my dear.” She took her other hand and picked up the open tube of lipstick, swiping it’s red contents across her lips and then giving herself a last look. “No biting him today, I promise.”

“Good,” she said.

Irene paused. “Was that what you were worried about? That I would betray our secret?”

“No, just that...if given enough time he’ll figure out we’re the same, and that we’re not human. I don’t know how he’d react to that.”

“I’ll get a good gauge on him regarding that,” she said, her tone meant to calm Molly. “Just one touch and I’ll know. If he’s not amenable I’ll let him go off and you can keep your friendship with him intact, alright?”

“Thank you,” Molly said. Then she added “I love you, dearest,” in a language so old it was forgotten to time.

“I love you as well, my precious,” she replied in the same language before hanging up her mobile and putting on her favourite pair of Louboutins to go visit their new playmate, if he was willing. What she hadn’t expected was hearing the sound of someone on the roof. This put a damper on all her plans, it seemed. “Kate, be a dear and go run to Tesco to get some ice cream.”

Kate’s eyes widened as their code to vacate the premises was used, and then nodded and went to get the purse with the new identification and her share of the fortune owed her. It would be a great loss to lose Kate but she was not the type to allow people to be hurt under her watch when they did not deserve it. She quickly threw on a red wrap dress and then went downstairs.

Sherlock gave her a look but she snapped her fingers. It was easier to instill her magic when she riveted their attention beforehand. “Take John Watson out the back through the kitchen. Go back to Baker Street. The phone shall be delivered to you later. Never come back here unless you have my explicit permission. We will find you when it’s safe.” She snapped her fingers again and Sherlock got up and left the room, moving as though he had no idea she was even in the room. John was in the kitchen so if whoever was on the roof made their presence known soon, hopefully, the two of them would be long gone.

And with that, she sat and waited. This could be quite messy, but she had no idea if they were hunters or just regular problems that came with her reputation as Irene Adler. And until she knew for sure...best to be prepared.


	4. Chapter 4

“The CIA?” Molly asked with wide eyes.

Irene nodded. The red dress was still perfectly intact, aside from a few drops of blood near the bottom hem, and it was currently on the bathroom floor along with all of Molly's clothing. She’d managed to enchant most of the agents into remaining stock still until she could decide what to do but one had taken a shot at her and...well, the aftermath had not been pretty. Still, she had always been a dainty eater and there had only been the tiniest amount of mess. Still, she had not killed the man, just given him enough blood loss to cause a few momentary problems, healed the wound she had cause and then got her own bag in order to go to Molly’s home. Her home now.

“But how?”

“Apparently my secret keeping was a bit too overzealous this time,” Irene said with a sigh, sipping a glass of wine in the bathtub as she soaked at one end with Molly at the other. “I’ll have to use some magic to fix things, but I may have to leave for a time. But your dear Holmes will get the pictures he was looking for with no fuss. I’ll even tell him the passcode so long as he keeps watch over you.”

“You are not leaving, Irene,” Molly said. “No. I put my foot down.”

Irene raised an eyebrow. “And just what can you do against the CIA without revealing what you truly are?”

“I have...ways. My magic isn’t that far behind yours in terms of ability.”

“That is true.” Irene tilted her head. “You could have Sherlock, though, if I leave.”

“But Sherlock is not my wife, my love. You are. And I want you here as opposed to anywhere else.” Molly was speaking in the old language as she moved forward, covering Irene up while they were both still submerged in the water. “I would die if you left my side, you know that. We are bonded.”

“Yes, we are,” Irene murmured before setting the glass down and entwining her fingers in Molly’s hair. She pulled Molly’s lips against her and kissed her with all the love she knew. Molly kissed back, sighing into the kiss and draping herself over the woman she loved before she let her fingers ply along Irene’s skin. Two could play at this game, and what a game it would be...


	5. Chapter 5

It was with great surprise that the two women woke up the next morning and made their way to the kitchen to find Sherlock sitting in their sitting room, as though he was waiting for them. He had a rather perplexed look on his face as opposed to anger or even curiosity.

“So my secret is out,” Irene said. “Coffee?”

“What did you do to me?” he asked. He had a photograph in his hand and turned it to show the three CIA agents in her parlour, two standing stock still and one lying on the floor. “What did you do to them?”

“I gave you a suggestion to follow,” Irene said as she crossed her arms. “I suppose you could say I cast a spell on those bastards if it makes it easier to understand.”

“Irene,” Molly said softly.

“Can you do the same?” Sherlock asked, his gaze turning to Molly.

“Yes,” she said with a sigh. “Though not as well as my wife. I never had the training she had before we had to flee.”

“Just what are you?” Sherlock asked, his eyes wide as he leaned back into the sofa. 

“Fae-vampire hybrids, I suppose,” Irene said. “There’s a word for it in our tongue but it’s not something we like to say. Words have power, after all.” She nodded to the photograph. “Did you go back to get that?”

“Yes,” he said.

“Interesting,” she said, her tone barely a murmur. “I told you not to go back without my explicit permission. You shouldn’t have been able to go back.”

“I needed to know what had happened.” He stood up and moved over to them. “Why didn’t you kill the man who took the shot? I saw the bullet in the wall.”

“He was told to come to my home. He may even have been told to kill me if I didn’t cooperate. But there might have been people who would miss him if he was gone. It would make our disappearance that much harder if I had more people coming after me.”

“So we do need to leave?” Molly asked, sounding sad.

“Yes, my dearest. Sherlock can know our secret; he won’t tell a soul.” She cupped his chin. “Yes, he’ll keep our secret to the grave. Not that he wants us to go. He would have willingly joined us.”

Sherlock’s ears turned a bit red. “You can tell that much by touch?”

“And more,” Irene said. “It’s why I’m so good at what I do. What a shame. It could have been amazing.” She let go of his face but he grasped her wrist and she looked at him in surprise. “Sherlock?”

“You intrigue me,” he said. “You both do, in different ways. And I don’t particularly want you to leave. Let me help. Let me _try_ , at least.”

Irene licked her lips and turned to her wife. “Do you trust him?”

“With my life,” Molly said, hope in her eyes for the first time since they arrived downstairs.

“Then let’s seal it with a kiss,” she said before pressing her lips to Sherlock’s. There was a bond between them now, and when she pulled away and Molly took her place, the bond extended to her. Not the same sort of bond that was between the two women, but something strong. Something that ensured, for as long as Sherlock was alive, there would be no others for them.

And maybe that was for the best, all things considered...


End file.
